


when we're together

by thespacenico



Series: klancemas 2018 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: !!!, Christmas Morning, Found Family, M/M, Presents, Secret Santa, adam still likes to be embarrassing, i mean so does shiro but adam is adam you know, i named keith's hippo henry because i once had a hippo named henry, many smooches occur, mayhaps keith gets emotional, shiro is a child at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacenico/pseuds/thespacenico
Summary: klancemas day 25: christmas morning





	when we're together

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE!!! WE ARE AT THE END!!! OF KLANCEMAS!!! IN MARCH!!! 
> 
> But wait! There will be a part 26 (HOPEFULLY posted within the next week or so). There will also be a part 27, but it's more of a bonus part so I'll be putting it on hold for some other projects I'm doing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this part <3

Keith should’ve known that last night was just a little too good to be true.

“Keith. Pssst. Hey.”

It’s too early. It’s too early for Keith to be slipping out from underneath the serene, heavy haze of sleep and into awakeness, where he can feel the cold hovering just outside of where he’s comfortably wrapped up in a blanket and squished up next to Lance. And it’s definitely too early for someone to be whispering loudly and poking his cheek.

He tries his very best to cling onto what’s left of the haze and pretend he’s still asleep, he really does. Lance doesn’t let him.

Another poke. “Keith, wake up.” A pause. _Poke._

Keith grunts a noise of complaint and reaches up to swat Lance’s hand away, earning a small, breathy laugh from Lance as he curls his arm back around Lance’s waist and buries his face further against his chest. “Mm.”

“You’re really cuddly when you’re tired, you know that?” Lance murmurs, voice tinged with amusement.

“Mm,” Keith responds again, a little longer.

Yet another poke, only this time followed by the feeling of Lance’s fingers trailing across his cheek to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear. “Keith, c’mon. It’s Christmas.”

Keith pulls himself closer to Lance in defiance. “Too early,” he mutters.

“Actually, for Christmas we’re off to a pretty late start.” Keith doesn’t answer. It becomes quiet, and for one hopeful, blissful moment he thinks that maybe Lance has given up and will let him fall back asleep right here and stay for a while. Then he receives yet _another_ poke, and he sighs loudly as Lance chuckles. “C’mooon. We gotta get up.” He rests his arm around Keith’s shoulders, drumming his fingers along his back. “...Please?” he tacks on after another moment.

“Why am I in love you with you,” Keith mumbles. Lance starts giggling, and it’s bright and bubbly enough to make Keith finally give in and open one eye to look up at him, an involuntary smile pulling at his lips.

“Cuz I’m pretty to look at, apparently,” Lance teases, waggling his eyebrows, elbow propped against the pillows and head propped in his hand to look back down at Keith. His hair is ruffled, eyes still a bit heavy from sleep, and he’s got this lopsided smile on his face that almost makes Keith open his other eye just to look at it properly.

“Yeah,” he says eventually, and Lance’s smile grows. He closes his eye again and wrinkles his nose when Lance leans down to kiss his forehead. “You’re not allowed to do that.”

Lance hums, and even with his eyes closed Keith can feel how close he still is. “Do what?”

Keith’s face flushes a tiny bit, but he manages to stick with it. “Bribe me with kisses.”

“Why’s that?”

“Cuz it’ll work,” Keith mumbles, and he tries to sound threatening but he’d be lying if he didn’t mean it as more of an invitation.

“Well,” Lance hums again, and Keith feels the corner of his mouth turning up as Lance’s hand slides up to his shoulder. “In that case.” He comes down and presses his lips to the corner of his brow, and Keith hardly suppresses the shiver that comes with it. And then Lance kisses his cheek, and when Keith finally cracks his eyes open and turns his head enough to squint up at him, he only takes the opportunity to go in and kiss his nose, laughing softly. “Is that really all it took?”

Keith bites his lip. He’s still not quite used to being so openly flirtatious, but… “I dunno. Maybe just a little more would do it.”

Lance grins, and then leans down again and Keith’s eyes fall closed just before their lips meet. It’s meant to be quick—just a small, chaste kiss—but Keith instinctively reaches up and laces his fingers in the hair on the back of Lance’s neck before he has the chance to pull away, and Lance smiles into the kiss and tilts his head a little more to deepen it and Keith—finally stops grasping for that distant haze and lets himself slip fully into reality.

It should be gross; kissing and morning breath doesn’t exactly mix well, but Keith can’t bring himself to care when so much about it is so _nice._ Like the way Lance’s hand trails from his shoulder to his jaw, and the way his hair feels between his fingers, and the way he just barely pulls away on occasion because he _knows_ Keith will chase after him.

They break apart after a moment, cheeks flushed and warm, and Keith slowly lets his hand slip from the back of Lance’s neck and back against his chest. Lance is still blinking down at him, looking thoughtful and maybe just the slightest bit flustered. “On second thought,” he starts, and Keith can’t help but laugh as he rips the blankets away and pushes Keith over onto his back, planting himself on either side of him with a sly smile. “Christmas can wait.”

And no sooner has Lance leaned back down to kiss Keith again when Keith’s handheld vibrates loudly against the wooden floor, startling the both of them. Keith closes his eyes and sighs as Lance reaches over his head to grab it. “I swear if that’s Adam—”

“It’s Adam,” Lance confirms, stifling a laugh behind Keith’s handheld when he groans. “Apparently everyone’s waiting on us.”

“They can wait some more,” Keith mumbles, and pouts when Lance comes down only long enough to give him one more quick peck.

Lance rolls back onto his side and sits up, reaching his arms over his head to stretch. “But _presents,_ Keith.”

Keith sighs again, but he slowly heaves himself into a sitting position and rubs the last of the sleep from his eyes as Lance climbs to his feet and goes to open the hatch. He yawns into the back of his hand. “I like your hoodie.”

Lance pauses, and turns to shoot him an amused look over his shoulder. “You say that every time I wear your hoodie.”

“I like when you wear it.”

He grins, and even this early in the morning Keith is awake enough for his heart to flip-flop at the sight. “I know.”

Keith taps his fingers on his knees and watches as Lance pulls the hatch open and shuffles around to start climbing down. “Now hurry up before Adam comes to yell at us.”

His head disappears. Keith taps his fingers some more and bites his lip. He moves over to the edge of the hole in the floor and folds his legs and waits. A short moment passes. Lance’s head reappears as he pokes it back up into the observatory, looking confused. “Uhhh, hello? Keith, are you coming or what?”

Keith blinks at him. Lance blinks back. Keith swallows down the nervousness suddenly bubbling up in his chest. “Lance?”

Lance’s brow furrows questioningly. “Yes?”

“I love you.”

Lance stares at him. For a brief moment, Keith is worried  that maybe that isn’t—okay, maybe he shouldn’t be so casual about it despite the fact that ever since he said it out loud for the first time last night he kind of just wants to say it all the time but maybe that’s too much—and then Lance’s cheeks finally flush a pretty shade of pink and he huffs out a breath. “Oh my god,” he mutters, and then he climbs up one more step and pulls Keith down into another kiss.

Keith is barely able to land his hands on Lance’s shoulders to keep himself from tilting forward and sending both of them tumbling down the ladder, and then Lance is pulling away again before he can even properly register what’s happening. Lance huffs again. “You have to be more careful about when you say that.”

“Why?” Keith manages, still a bit dazed.

“Because I’ll kiss you every time, that’s why,” Lance mutters, already starting his descent once again down the ladder.

Keith hums, smiling to himself. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Keith, _come down_ here already—”

By the time that Lance and Keith finally stumble down the stairs together, they discover that the living room is—empty. When they follow the overwhelming aroma of what smells suspiciously like pancakes into the kitchen, they find Shiro sitting on the counter beside the stove while Adam pours freshly mixed batter into a pan. Shiro looks up as they enter, his face lighting up with a big smile when he sees them.

“Hey! Merry Christmas, you two.”

Keith squints at him. Adam’s pan sizzles. Shiro’s mouth twitches, the way it does when he’s trying not to laugh. “I thought everyone was waiting on us.”

“We figured we should probably give you guys a head start,” Adam says without looking up.

Lance chooses that moment to start coughing and Keith feels his face start to heat up. “You—that’s—” Shiro bursts into laughter and Keith seriously contemplates throwing his handheld at him. “Oh my god, you guys are the _worst—”_

“You guys make it too easy,” Shiro snickers. Keith scrubs a hand down his face and Lance manages to stop choking on air. Shiro swings his legs a little and Keith considers telling him he really looks like the six-year-old that he is right now. “We’re making pancakes,” he says cheerfully.

 _“Adam’s_ making pancakes,” Keith mutters.

“We figured,” Lance manages.

Adam rather dramatically flips a pancake and Keith grumbles something about him being a show-off. _“Anyway,_ breakfast is almost ready.”

Shiro slides from his place on the counter to the floor and looks at Lance, eyes glinting dangerously. “Want to help me wake everyone else up?”

Lance’s own eyes light up and he claps his hands, rubbing them together and grinning. “Absolutely.”

And then they rush out of the kitchen together and Keith sighs at the sound of their footsteps running up the stairs.

Adam glances at him over his shoulder, a smile pulling at his mouth. “You keep that up and you’ll start sounding a lot like me.”

Keith almost sighs again out of spite, but settles for rolling his eyes and stealing Shiro’s place on the counter. “How’d you even know we were up, anyway?”

“I didn’t,” Adam shrugs. “But you’d better thank me that a text was all you got. Takashi wanted to go up there and embarrass you two himself.”

“I hate him,” Keith says flatly.

“He loves you too,” Adam hums, smiling when Keith huffs a laugh and leans back on his hands. His gaze falls a little and he raises an eyebrow, pointing the end of the spatula at Keith’s chest. “What’s that?”

Keith glances down at the object in question, confused, and then automatically slaps a hand over it when he realizes what Adam’s talking about. “Nothing.” Adam shoots him a look over the rims of his glasses and Keith resists the urge to tell him he looks like an old, stern librarian. He lets out a breath and loosens his grip, his eyes drifting down as he curls his fingers underneath the shell around his neck to look at it. “Lance gave it to me,” he mumbles.

Adam doesn’t press any further, apparently satisfied as he starts transferring a few golden-brown pancakes onto a plate. “And did you give _him_ anything?”

Keith becomes very interested in studying the newly-forming hole in his sock. Adam pours some more batter into his pan and waits patiently. Keith clears his throat. “Maybe.”

“Bet he kissed you after that, didn’t he?”

He starts laughing as Keith splutters, feeling his cheeks go red yet again and stumbling over his words. “Wh—that’s none of your—Adam,” Keith groans, burying his face in his hands.

“I’m just saying,” Adam continues innocently. “After all, I’m speaking from experience. That’s what Takashi did to me after I gave him my letter—”  

“Oh my god!” Keith wheezes, shoving the collar of his sweatshirt over his head and doing his best to suppress a smile at Adam’s contagious laughter. “Adam, _please—_ why are we even talking about this?”

“I think you’ve already answered my question anyway,” Adam croons, sounding pleased with himself.

“I hope you burn your pancakes.”

“I’ll just make you eat them.”

Keith pokes his head back through and squints at him. “You wouldn’t.”

Adam gives him a deadpan look and smacks the flat of the spatula against one of the pancakes, filling the room with steaming and sizzling noises as he presses it further into the pan. “Try me.”

He grins as Keith huffs a laugh and knocks their shoulders together. “Shut up.”

At this point, Lance comes barrelling back down the stairs, Shiro with Pidge latched onto his back in hot pursuit while Lance keeps yelling something about Shiro being a traitor and _Pidge why are you chasing me Shiro’s the one who woke you up!_ By the time that Hunk and Allura follow behind, Shiro is laughing and Lance is trying to fend Pidge off with a pillow in the living room. The end result: Lance accidentally thwacks her in the side of the head and knocks her glasses right off her face and apologizes profusely even though Pidge has started giggling so much she has to squat down and hug her stomach.

They eat their pancakes. Keith helps Adam set the table and lets himself smile when Shiro joins and ruffles his hair and beams at him, and then Lance sits next to him while they eat and casually slides their hands together under the table while he talks to Hunk and Keith keeps smiling the whole time. They find out that Allura likes maple syrup as much as Keith likes whipped cream. Hunk makes a comment about how the subsequent drowning of her pancakes reminds him of Buddy from _Elf,_ and Lance demands that they watch the movie later.

Shiro insists on doing the dishes and forces Adam into the living room after breakfast. Hunk and Adam move the coffee table out of the way while Lance and Pidge distribute everyone’s gifts from under the tree according to the names written on the little white stickers at the corners.

Keith tries desperately not to smile when Lance jostles his present curiously as he settles into place on the floor beside him. “Are we gonna open all of them at the same time or take turns?”

“Take turns,” Pidge replies, plopping down on Keith’s other side with her legs crossed. “I want to see everyone’s reactions.”

“Seconded,” Hunk agrees, sharing a secret, knowing look with Keith as Shiro comes in from the kitchen and completes their circle on the floor of the living room.

They manage to work out a system so that after one of them has opened their gift, whoever that person bought a gift for goes next. Lance insists that Adam starts, after which Adam very sarcastically wonders aloud who could have possibly had him for the exchange. He tears off the wrapping paper and Lance bites his lip in anticipation as Adam stares blankly down at the lump of clothing in his lap.

Pidge snickers into her hand and Lance looks like he’s doing his best not to burst into laughter. “Well?”

Shiro leans forward a bit to look as Adam holds up what appears to be a black shirt against his chest that reads, in all caps: _My boyfriend died in space and all I got was this lousy T-shirt._ Shiro chokes. “Lance, you did _not—”_

“I love it,” Adam interrupts amidst the collective snorts and giggles of surprise and amusement around the room, and, to Shiro’s horror, promptly pulls it on over his sweater.

Lance slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh as Adam smooths it out, ignoring Shiro’s gaping. “You kind of ruined it by proposing to Shiro right after I got it custom made at that T-shirt shop, but I think the sentiment is still there.”

“So sorry for the inconvenience,” Adam deadpans, and Keith snorts and then it’s Shiro’s turn to sigh at them.

Hunk goes next—Adam got him one of the final pieces that Hunk needs for whatever contraption he’s been tinkering with all week. At least, Keith is pretty sure that’s what it is, from what he’s able to decipher from Hunk’s sudden excited chattering that more or less goes right over his head.

Shiro unwraps his Heelys, and from the way that his eyes light up and his face breaks out into a mischievous grin, Keith can only imagine the complete and utter chaos that is sure to ensue later.

Also, Adam is not amused. His head snaps around to Keith, who’s already preparing his defense. “I’m holding you responsible for any damage that occurs in this cabin today.”

Keith makes a noise of protest, noting the way that Lance seems to craning his neck to peek into Shiro’s box out of the corner of his eye. “Hunk bought them for him, not me!”

“It was your idea!”

“Now you’re just throwing out accusations!”

Adam turns to Hunk. “Hunk, was it Keith’s idea?”

“Uh,” Hunk replies, looking very much conflicted.

“See!”

“He didn’t even answer the question!” Keith objects.

“Can we please just open the rest of our presents,” Pidge begs.

So they continue. Shiro got Allura an assortment of flower seed packets for her to take back to the Altean colony and start her own small garden of Earth plants, each of which she looks through eagerly with bright eyes and an even brighter smile. Pidge gasps so loudly when she opens her game that Keith almost jumps beside her and Hunk squawks a little, and they all spend a little while listening to her raving about the game and how jealous Matt will be and _Allura I know Hunk helped you pick it out but you’re the best ever and thank you so much I can’t wait to play this when I get back home—_

And then it’s Keith’s turn.

“Your turn,” Pidge says to him, once she’s come down from her gamer high and she’s brought herself back under control long enough to push his gift a little closer to him.

Keith is pretty sure he can feel Lance and Pidge exchanging a knowing look over his head as he tears the wrapping away from the box and opens the flaps to peer inside. He stifles a sigh as Lance immediately starts snickering, and then reaches in to pull out the hippo plushie sitting innocently inside.

Adam’s eyes light up and Shiro barks a laugh. “I blame you for this,” Keith says, thrusting the hippo accusingly in Shiro’s direction.

“Aw, c’mon Keith!” Hunk cooes. “It’s cute!”

“What is it?” Allura asks, squinting curiously at it.

“Keith’s favorite animal as a child,” Adam responds gleefully, propping his chin in his hand. “His one true love. You should’ve seen him when we took him to the zoo the first time, he—”

“It was a baby hippo!” Keith cries defensively, while Lance and Pidge both dissolve into giggles on either side of him. “It was _cute!_ Objectively, it was cute.”

Shiro and Adam just look at him for another moment. “He cried,” Shiro announces by way of completing Adam’s story.

“I was like seven!”  

“Keith,” Pidge snorts, tugging on Keith’s sleeve. “Open the rest of your present.”

“I’ll hold Henry,” Lance offers, holding out his hand.

Keith wrinkles his nose at him and holds the hippo closer to his chest protectively. “Henry?”

“That’s what we named him,” Pidge says helpfully.

“But he’s _my_ hippo.”

“Oh my god,” Lance mutters, shaking his head and laughing as he plucks Henry out of Keith’s hands. “Hurry up and open the rest of your present.”

Keith rolls his eyes but obeys, reaching back into the box to pull out what looks like a book—no, some kind of scrapbook? A photo album? Pidge leans over a little to watch hopefully as he flips through the blank sheets, brow creasing in confusion as he does. Pidge seems to catch on, but she doesn’t seem offended by the lack of reaction.

She clears her throat. “Lance said you hadn’t really wanted anything, so I thought you could use this to put pictures of yourself in. For Krolia.” She fidgets a little in her place, ducking her head down shyly when Keith turns to look at her. “‘Cuz I know—you guys have both been trying to be, like, more present in each other’s lives, and stuff. And this way she doesn’t have to feel like she’s still missing out.”  

Keith stares at her. “Oh.” He looks back down at the album in his hands, and tries to imagine little pictures of himself, with the team, with his family, tucked safely away between the pages for his mother to see, so they can still be together even when they’re planets and orbits and galaxies apart.

Maybe it’s just the thought of having that closeness. Or maybe it’s a lot of things, like that, and the fact that he’s sitting here in the living room surrounded by his friends and family talking and laughing together on Christmas morning, something he’s never really had before, a complete one-eighty from what his life used to look like and what he always imagined his life turning out to be, and it’s just—nice. So nice that it has a lump forming in his throat and heat building behind his eyes the longer he stares down at the little book in his hands.

He clears his throat. “Um—thanks,” he chokes out.

“Keith,” Adam says slowly. “You doing alright there?”

“I’m fine,” Keith insists, but his voice cracks and he quickly reaches up to wipe at his eyes as Lance leans out on one hand to look at him, eyes widening when he does.

“Pidge!” he squawks. “Look what you did, you made him cry!”

“I’m sorry!” Pidge cries, waving her arms a little. “You said this would be a good idea!”

“Well that was before he started _crying—”_

“Guys—” Keith huffs a shaky laugh, wiping at his face with the heel of his palm. “I’m fine, I—sorry.” He feels Lance rest a hand on his back, in the same gentle but firm way that he’d placed a hand on his waist, the first time they danced together, and it’s enough to steady him long enough to take a breath. “Sorry,” he says again, and opens his eyes to see a little dark spot where one of his tears has dripped onto his album. “I’m just…”

“Happy?” Shiro supplies softly.

Keith looks up to see both Shiro and Adam watching him, faint smiles on their faces, expressions knowing and understanding and _proud._ He smiles back, and for the first time in a very, very long time, his heart feels full. “Yeah.”

“This is the sweetest thing I have ever witnessed,” Hunk whispers loudly, hands clasped together and held close to his chest as Allura nods in agreement with a big, quite overly fond smile on her face.

Pidge pokes Keith’s side. “I think we’ve made him soft. He’s spent too much time with us and now he’s too soft.”

“I’m not soft,” Keith mutters.

“There he is,” Adam hums, and Keith rolls his eyes and Lance snickers.

“Your turn,” Keith tells Lance, effectively redirecting the conversation.

Lance’s eyes light up and he grins, despite the fact that he’s the only one left to open a gift so it technically should’ve been obvious. His hand slides from Keith’s back and he wiggles his eyebrows, shaking the box in front of him a little. “I hope you got me something good.”

“Why don’t you open it and find out,” Keith raises an eyebrow, and Lance’s smile widens.

The reaction is instantaneous. Lance rips the paper off, opens the box, and his jaw very nearly drops to the floor before he’s snatching his brand new Heelys by the strings and holding them up for everyone to see. “Shiro!”

Shiro blinks.

Adam stares blankly. “Keith.”

“Oh my god,” Shiro says.

 _“Keith,”_ Adam repeats, with more feeling.

Shiro is collecting his shoes into his hands, eyes still fixed on Lance as his face splits into a huge, mischievous smile. “I’ll race you down the hallways.”

“You’re on,” Lance declares, leaping to his feet.

“That is a terrible idea!” Adam cries, but both Shiro and Lance are already laughing and dashing up the stairs with their Heelys. “Takashi, you know better _—_ Keith, stop laughing, this is your fault and you know it— _I’m not responsible for either of you getting a concussion in my cabin!”_

Neither of them get a concussion. Lance, however, ends up with a bloody nose, and a crooked grin and bright eyes as Hunk frantically dabs tissues at his nose and Shiro comes close to tears, he’s laughing so hard.

Adam confiscates their Heelys until further notice.

Other than that, the rest of the day goes by relatively uneventfully. Not that that’s a bad thing—in fact, it’s really good. They finally watch _Elf_ to fill Allura in on the experience. Keith and Lance sit in the back and Lance insists that Charizard and Henry become friends. Pidge only shushes them twice. Adam and Hunk make lunch, and later they crowd together in the living room to call Coran and Romelle and Krolia, and Keith smiles to himself at the way that Romelle’s eyes light up when she sees Allura. And if Keith and Lance steal a way a couple of times to be alone, well. Who can blame them?

As the day stretches into evening, and into the night, Keith thinks he’s smiled so much that his face is starting to hurt. He wonders if that’s normal; and if it is, he doesn’t quite mind it so much. By the time it’s dark, his stomach is full of hot chocolate and whipped cream and marshmallows (because Lance somehow convinced him to play chubby bunnies with him and Allura. Allura still won). They make another fire and sit around in the living room and chat and laugh until eyelids start to droop and heads start to nod, and Christmas is over but Keith still feels warm.

Lance decides to sleep by himself again. Keith stays up for a while and looks through some of the pictures on his handheld that he’s collected over the month and decides he’ll put all of them in his photo album. And when his door creaks open a few moments later and he looks over to see Lance’s head poking into the room with a timid expression, he just slides over and pats the space next to him. Lance’s face breaks out into a small smile, and Keith slips underneath the sheets as he steps inside and closes the door.

Keith holds the sheets up as Lance clambers into bed, and then lets them flutter over their shoulders as they settle against the pillows, instinctively turned to face one another.

“You okay?” Keith asks softly.

Lance just nods, tossing one leg over Keith’s and tangling them together. “Jus’ couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Okay.”

They blink at each other, eyes still trying to adjust to the dark. Lance clears his throat and traces his fingers along the folds of the sheets. “Will you come meet my family?”

Keith stills, caught off guard by the sudden change of subject. “Your family?”

“Not right now,” Lance adds quickly. “Just—eventually. Officially. They really want to meet you, and I know they’ll love you and—I think you’d like them too.”

It’s quiet for just a little moment as Keith studies him, taking in the slope of his nose and the shine of his eyes in what little moonlight has managed to trickle its way into the room. “Okay.”

Lance lets out a small breath of relief and smiles again, and Keith hadn’t even realized that their fingers have been laced together until Lance squeezes his hand. “Okay.”

Another quiet moment. Lance shifts a little in his place. “It’s kinda cold.”

Keith snorts. “No it’s not,” he protests, but he’s already making room for Lance to shuffle closer and winding an arm around his back to tug him closer. Lance curls against Keith’s chest, and Keith feels the familiar tickle of his hair on his chin. “Better?”

“Better,” Lance hums, and then tilts his head up to press his lips to Keith’s jaw for just a short, fleeting moment.

The corners of Keith’s mouth twitch up into a smile. “You missed,” he mumbles.

“What?”

“You missed,” Keith repeats, before leaning down and cutting off Lance’s giggles with a kiss.

Lance is still smiling as he parts his lips, and Keith’s entire body feels warm and fuzzy head to toe and he thinks—knows—that he’s never been so in love. When they break apart, Lance’s eyes are still closed, and he’s _still_ smiling and if Keith didn’t know any better, he’d say that Lance is doing it on purpose because Lance knows exactly what his smile does to him.

“I love you,” he murmurs eventually, slowly and softly, almost like he’s trying to savor the words just as much as Keith is.

“You’re gonna have to be careful about when you say that,” Keith warns.

“Yeah?” Lance slowly opens his eyes, and even without any light at all they would still be twinkling. “And why’s that?”

Keith kisses him in response.

Lance says it again.

**Author's Note:**

> also, yes lance did get his little bi flag colored keychain, it’s just that he was a bit preoccupied with the heelys lol, it may be mentioned in the next part
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.taxashi.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
